For example, a motorcycle to be used in the sport of motocross riding, namely the competitive running on an unpaved country road, the so-called "motocross vehicle" is required to have its number displayed at the front of its body, particularly at the front of its front fork. The number is usually displayed on the front side of a front number plate located above the front fender.
In the motocross vehicle, there is a recent tendency to use water-cooled engines with a view to improving the cooling capacity of the engine. It is difficult to provide a space for mounting the radiator on the vehicle, but still the radiator has to be placed at such a position as will be sufficiently exposed to the oncoming wind during the running operation, and where it is less likely to be attacked by mud or other splashed material. Therefore, the radiator is frequently placed at the back of the front number plate. With this disposition, however, there arises a drawback that the oncoming wind is shielded by the front number plate so that the cooling capacity is accordingly reduced.
It is an object of the present invention, conceived in view of the background thus far described, to provide a front number plate for a motorcycle wherein the oncoming wind can be sufficiently guided to the whole surface of a radiator without disadvantage to the number displaying seat, notwithstanding that the radiator is arranged at the back of the front number plate, thereby improve the cooling capacity of the engine.